


Rematch

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary character/Female character, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feray finally sheds off their shyness in front (and on top) of a very surprised Sarita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiefishgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/gifts).



Feray wasn’t quite sure how things had ended up like this. Her hands pinned up above her head; their own hands restraining her wrists. She lied on the bed in nothing but her smalls, body smeared with the watercolors that Feray had managed to get on her body after she had teasingly smeared some of the red paint on their nose, starting a paint war between the two. 

Feray straddled her, their legs pressing against her sides to stop her from squirming her way out of their grasp. A red tint had started to take over Feray’s cheeks when they had realized what they were doing. They were already cowering out of the situation until they heard the nervous tremble in Sarita’s voice when she called for them.

“Fenor?” The blush reached their ears, but it was nothing compared to the blush spreading across Sarita’s face. “W-what are you doing?” 

They responded with a nervous chuckle that was quickly replaced by a playful smirk that made Sarita’s lips part in a way that was irresistible for Feray. They leaned in to kiss her lips, placing tender kisses on them. Once, twice. They bit on her lower lip, allowing a moan to escape from her. “We’re still playing, right?” Feray teased. The kisses continued as Feray made their way to her jaw, her neck, the tip of her ears, eliciting moans from her lover’s lips every time they kissed and sucked on her skin. 

“Feray, w-wait.” It was rare to hear her voice quiver. They paused just before getting to her chest, smirking again at the sight of Sarita’s flustered face. 

“Are you admitting defeat?” Sarita shook her head as she squirmed underneath them, trying to free her hands to pull them back down to her and resume the kissing. “Very well.” Feray moved leisurely, placing small kisses on Sarita’s collarbone and tracing down towards her breasts. “Last chance,” they warned. She writhed underneath them, rising up her chest to meet their lips, trying to wrap her legs around them and feel their skin against hers. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Feray lowered their lips back to her, gracing the sensitive skin of her breasts, breathing heavily against them as they began kissing and sucking only to tease her once more as they began trailing off towards her abdomen.  
It wasn’t long until they had reached her hips; they placed playful kisses on her sides as they ran eager hands along her torso and up her breasts, teasing, tugging, pinching. Her own hands, no longer restrained, played with Feray’s hair, slightly pushing them lower as she tried to encourage them to continue. 

“I thought you wanted me to remove these.” Feray pouted at her as they played with the hem of her lacy underwear. They teased with their lips at first, placing hungry kisses on her hipbones, lowering down to her inner tights, all while holding on to her ass as she tried to push herself against them. It was until they had reached just above it that she stood still, waiting impatiently. “But your call.” They buried their face between her tights, running their tongue against her covered skin. 

When Sarita’s breathless objections had finally satisfied them, they removed her underwear, slipping it off her long legs too painfully slow for her taste. Feray continued where they had left, moaning into her as they finally tasted her. They ran her tongue along her folds, spreading them, entering them only to tease her again. 

She rolled her hips, following the rhythm of her own wetness against Feray’s lips and tongue, arching whenever they had hit a particularly pleasurable spot. When she felt their fingers entering her, she gasped and pushed hard against Feray’s hand. 

They felt her clench against their fingers and a moan in the form of their name. Their own wetness starting to ache, hungry for contact. They stopped. Sarita looked up at them unsure, following them as they lied on the bed next to her. Their playful smile told her all she needed to know; she straddled her, placing her legs on the side of their face as she lowered herself down. “Is this okay?” They answered with a hungry lap along her folds, enough to make Sarita close the distance between her and their lips. She lowered her own head as she began running her tongue along their own wetness, earning her several moans that reverberated against her skin. 

They were close when they felt her pace quicken. She pressed on them, rolling her hips against their tongue as they kissed, sucked, probed. They felt her shudder as the pleasure washed over her, helping her down when she felt satisfied. 

“I’m sorry,” she started the moment she lied down next to them, only stopped by their lips pressing against hers. She tasted herself in their lips and she smiled. 

“You are beautiful.” They turned around to wrap their arms around her, tugging some strands of her hair behind her ears. 

“Vhenan, if you continue like that you’re going to make me thing like we are done.” They looked at her with an eyebrow raised quizzically. “I want a rematch.” She giggled as she sat back down, running her slender fingers across their leg and to their inner tight, gracing their slit only slightly before leaning in to kiss their lips, trailing down to continue where she had left off 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday, Nicola!


End file.
